The Little Things
by lawreadaholic
Summary: A series of Remus/Sirius drabbles based on completely random prompts.
1. Water Phobia

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these beautiful characters. They are ALL JK Rowling's!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Remus! What are you waiting for?"<p>

Remus stood in his swimming trunks shivering by the edge of the lake. He took just one look at the rippling surface of the water and gulped. It was alright for them – Sirius, James and Peter had just run straight into the water, shouting and splashing – but Remus knew that he would never be able to bring himself to get into the lake. He still had yet to tell them exactly the reason _why _he wouldn't get in the lake; he knew they would laugh at him.

"Erm…" Remus mumbled, "I'm not feeling too good… I think I might…" Remus trailed off.

Sirius looked over to where Remus was standing with slight concern in his eyes. As he walked through the water to get to his boyfriend, the water sloshed around him in mini waves. Remus couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sirius' half naked torso dripping with water. When Sirius got to the water's edge, he held out a hand for Remus to take. He hesitated slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Sirius.

Pausing for a moment, Sirius looked up at Remus and grinned evilly.

"Whatever you are about to do Sirius, don't you dare do it!" Remus said, sternly.

Before Remus could stop him, Sirius quickly grabbed Remus and hauled him over his shoulder.

"OI!" Remus shouted, waving his legs and arms about in an attempt to get free. "GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

There was a note a panic appearing in Remus' voice. "Please Sirius, let me go!"

Remus kicked his legs again – hard – and hit Sirius right in the stomach. Forgetting that he was holding Remus, Sirius let go and clutched his stomach with a loud groan. Remus fell into the water with a loud splash and quickly stood up shaking, then ran back up to the castle before anyone could stop him.

"What was all that about?" asked a very confused James.

Sirius stood up straight wincing. "I don't know."

He looked up in the direction of the castle where Remus was running too, dripping wet. He walked out of the lake and grabbed a towel.

"I should probably follow him and apologise," he said, looking guilty.

Sirius started to walk up to the castle, drying his hair off with the towel. He was worried about Remus. Why did he get so upset when he tried to put him in the lake? Deciding that he would try and get the answer out of him, Sirius walked up to the dormitory where he knew Remus would be getting into dry clothes.

When Sirius slowly opened the door of the dormitory, Remus wasn't getting dressed as he suspected but he was in fact sitting on his bed curled up in a foetal position. As Sirius opened the door, Remus looked up and then roughly wiped away the few tears that were on his cheeks. Sirius walked over to Remus' bed and sat down on it next to Remus and put his arm around him. Remus was the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I kicked you in the stomach."

"It's alright," Sirius said, smiling slightly. "I probably shouldn't have tried to get you in the water. I should have guessed that you were scared of water."

"What makes you think that?" Remus asked nervously.

"The fact that you refused to go in and were kicking and screaming at me when I tried to make you?" Sirius laughed.

Remus smiled weakly and put his head on his knees. "You probably think I'm such a wimp being afraid of water."

"Of course I don't. I'm just curious as to why you do."

"Promise you won't laugh?" Remus asked.

"I promise."

"Well, when I was younger, Mother used to take me to this Muggle swimming pool. I used to absolutely love it. But one day when we went, Mother left me on my own for a little bit. I was just happily swimming about when these older boys came over to me. At first it was just playful teasing but then they started to push and pull me about." Remus took a short breath. "Then one of them grabbed my legs and pulled me straight under. I was petrified and I was splashing about unable to breathe. Naturally my accidental magic kicked in and I managed to get out of there alive but I've been scared of going in water ever since."

"Remus…" Sirius said and kissed him on the forehead. "It's alright; I won't try and get you in the water again."

"Thanks." Remus smiled and snuggled further into Sirius' arms.

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to find something better to do if we're not going to be swimming," Sirius said, smirking before kissing Remus' neck.

* * *

><p><strong>And now we end it! I don't think I could ever imagine what would happen if I wrote smut *giggles immaturely*<strong>

**This is my first of 160 prompts! I probably won't have regular updates... I'll just update whenever I feel like it! Which won't be very often... but if you reviewed and favourited I would probably update quicker knowing that I actually have a few people interested in my nonsense which I called a story. *hint hint***

**Hope you liked it :) Goodbye for now!**

**~lawreadaholic**


	2. Blanket

**All of these characters belong to JK Rowling!**

* * *

><p>Shuddering, Remus looked over to where James had opened their dormitory window as wide as he could, for some reason Remus was not even going to ask about. Who knew what went on in that boy's head (apart from his partner in crime, Sirius)? All Remus cared about right now was becoming warm again, after all of the heat had escaped from their room into the winter air. He scanned the room for his jumper, but then decided that it would be too much effort to look for it in the pigsty they called their dormitory. Remus had tried to clean it many times before, but within ten minutes of it being clean, you could count on Sirius or James to mess it up again. He had decided it was a lost cause and attempted to keep his possessions separate from the other three boys, but somehow they still managed to get caught up in all of the mess.<p>

After a couple of minutes of continuous shivering, Remus decided to actually get up and do something about his cold state. He walked to the window and was just about to shut it again, but a shout from James stopped him.

"But it's freezing in here," Remus protested. "And it's the middle of winter. Why do you need to keep the window open?"

"No reason at all… it's just quite warm in here…" James said, trying to look innocent (a look which never fooled Remus).

Remus rolled his eyes at his prankster friend. "I guess I don't want to know what you're up to. As long as it doesn't involve anything I own or Lily, I am just going to pretend I don't know you're up to something."

Just as Remus was about to go downstairs into the common room and sit by the fire, he suddenly spotted a warm looking blanket in a corner of the room. Eyeing it suspiciously, he decided that it was safe to touch and hadn't been contaminated by Sirius or James. He picked it up and wrapped it around himself, smiling happily when he realised it smelt like Sirius. He plodded back to his bed and sat on it, wrapping himself in the blanket and closed his eyes feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I think you'll find that's mine," a familiar voice said.

"'M cold," Remus mumbled, his voice muffled by the blanket he was smothered in.

"You should've just said if you were cold 'cause I can help with that, babe," Sirius said, climbing onto the bed with Remus and wrapping his arms around him.

"Excuse me, there are some innocent people sitting in this room you know," James said.

Sirius snorted. "Innocent wouldn't be the first word I'd choose to describe you…"

"He lost whatever innocence he possessed the day he met you and Lily," Remus smirked.

"Oi!" James shouted, "I resent that!"

Remus laughed and snuggled up closer to Sirius and his blanket, starting to regain his warmth again. Maybe James opening the window in winter wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I haven't updated for a while... whoops ;P I did say updates wouldn't be regular though XD<strong>

**Please review and favourite and story alert and all that other stuff if you liked it :)**

**lawreadaholic x**


End file.
